celestial_creatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orygmziys
Orygmziys Home world: Enceladus Habitat: Oceans Weight: 300-750 Kg Length: 4-5 Meters Skin color: Blue to Yellow range. Eyes: 4 Limbs: 4 (Front two serve as hands) Lifespan: ~80 Earth Years Average IQ: 83 (Low) Became Sentient: 2048 Discovered by Humans: 2040 Space faring: Yes (With human technology) Languages: English, Russian, Orygm (Native) Population: 883,940 Enceladus: 883,400 Earth: 540 Government Government: Elective Monarchy. King: Capital: Yedinstvo Currency: N'gi (1 N'gi = 2.30 USD) Evolution Orygmziys likely evolved about 5,000,000 million years ago. They became semi-sentient about 540,000 years ago, when tribes emerged. Due to the endless ocean, the Orygmziys had no architecture, and couldn't develop technology. All they could do was speak and fight with their ferocious teeth. They developed simple feudal structures by 2,000 BC, and rank was determined by size and combat skill. Discovery by Man. In 2038, the first image of a Orygmziy was taken upon an American probe taking a picture of the vast ocean. An Orygmziy was captured in the photo on accident, and was found in 2040 following a photo analysis. In 2042, the joint Russo-American Prishelets Expedition was launched, it reached Enceladus in 2046. Where, after learning Orygm, contacted the Orygmziys through video communication, and taught a select few Russian and English. By 2048, the Orygmziys were classified as uplifted and sentient. Society and Development In 2050, after learning Human architecture, began to build water tubes to the surface with human glass and steel. They used the rest of their supply to establish a surface mine, and slowly became self sufficient. In 2061, Russia and the Orygmziys built Yedinstvo (Unity in Russian). And underwater city inside a massive glass bubble attached to the ice ceiling. It houses 76,000 Orygmziys and 23,000 Humans. It containes and Russian, American, and Chinese embassy. The Orygmziys formed many more towns and villages with this same technique. Over 70% of Orygmziys live in the bubble cities. As of 2100, over 20 bubble cities have been built. In 2067, The Orygmziy king payed the USA over 500B US dollers to fund a Earth-Enceladus fast travel network. By 2070, the travel time between the two celestial bodies was reduced to 15 months. over 20,000 Orygmziys have visited Earth, with 540 emigrating to the planet, they mostly live in the Bering strait, closest, to Russia and America, and stable cold climate, but a few daring souls have begun to adapt to Earths seasonal changes. The first bubble city on Earth was established in 2076, Yuchiyen, located 25 km from Nome, Alaska. Economy The Orygmziy ecomony is mostly mining, fishing, and research. Over 400 surface mines litter the Enceladan surface. The miners mine ice and fuse it with metal particles to create what Humans call, "Buff Pykrete". This mineral is very valuable, and due to Enceladus' geyser systems, there will likely be and infinite supply of ice, not to mention Saturn's E ring. The fishing industry is king among the lower 30% of income (which is pretty high by Earth standards). There are over 3800 species of edible fish in Enceladus, and Yuchiyen has even sent over stocks of Earth fish like cod and tuna, to be farmed in stocks by Orygmziy farmers. The research sector, whether government or private, is extremely productive, many have partner ships with Earth companies like SpaceX and NASA, to develop faster and more efficient rockets. Culture The Orygmziys are most influenced by Russian culture. The Orygmziys are very superstitious, and very adventurous. They love to gamble their chances in things like business. Gambling is very popular on Enceladus, in Yedinstvo, there are a dozen gambling houses. The are very thrifty, they are always willing to increase their profits, their traders are very skilled, and they see deals with an unforeseen precision. 52nd President of the US, Republican Travis Medzio once said. "The Orygmziy have an uncanny ability to perceive the greatest weakness in any Human trade partners, they reel in what seem like even deals to their Human partners, but are actually the greatest trump card the Orygmziy can play, they keep their partners afloat just barely, but keep their own cash flow ever expanding. The Orygmziy will have the smartest companies running back for more because they can't believe how skilled they are, or seem." The Orygmziy have this skill well rounded around every corner, "poor" Orygmziy are lifted out of the US poverty line ($24000 per capita) at alarming rates, and by Earth standards, only .78% of the Orygmziy population is in poverty, by American standards, only 2.78% of Orygmziy are in poverty The Orygmziy also value education, the education system is very rigorous, and any college courses with low income job opportunities are swept away. As a result, the Orygmziy have a less diverse but more useful career spectrum. Category:Aliens